


In der Tiefe ist es einsam

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1947 error, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Divided Germany, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, German Democratic Republic, Germany is not Holy Roman Empire, Germany's vision of all events and attitudes towards them, Germany-Centric (Hetalia), Happy Ending, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Imperial Germany, LIVE Prussia LIVE, Love/Hate, M/M, Nazi Germany, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вторая Мировая война окончена. Германия повержена и разбита в прах за свою вину. Однако, Людвиг в первую очередь готов казнить себя сам - за брата, которого с ним больше нет.





	1. Часть 1 - Казнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на песню и под песню Rammstein - "Haifisch".  
>  Для названия взята строка из припева - "В глубине одиноко". Очень советую прослушать песню и прочитать перевод!)))  
>    
>  АХТУНГ!  
>  !! Текст может задеть чьи-то чувства, т.к. описывает видение событий и отношение к ним со стороны самого Германии. !!

      На террасе перед самым дворцом в Кляйст-парке никого не было, и Людвиг спокойно уселся на постамент рядом с клумбой, вспрыгнув так, словно с детства только и делал, что нарушал принятые условности и правила поведения. Со второго щелчка он зажёг сигарету, и от него в сторону парадных дверей потянулся дым. Все, кто здесь был, суетились сейчас в самом дворце — поближе к власть имеющим, к представителям могучих держав, взявших под контроль такую глупую и опасную Германию. Они же чувствовали, где следует быть, чтобы оказаться нужными государствам-победителям, собравшим Контрольный совет для решения его, Людвига, будущего, и даже игнорировали перерыв в заседании этого самого совета.  
  
      Людвиг задрал голову, затягиваясь так сильно, что немного помутилось в глазах. Он стиснул тёмный мрамор, на котором сидел, глядя на фасад дворца, спотыкаясь взглядом о каждое его окно в стиле необарокко. Он вовсе не желал думать ни о каком прошлом, но оно кидало в него своими частями, как дети кидают снежки в окно, и эти части потом вновь, словно притянутые на резиночке, возвращались назад. Они утягивали за собой сознание Людвига в минувшие дни.  
  
  
      //Это была большая и светлая зала, вся в огнях бесконечных свечей, усыпающих люстры и стены. От их гирляндного света огромное помещение казалось плывущим в золотисто-белых лучах, хотя на деле было простых и строгих оттенков.  
  
      Это был бал, и здесь царила шикарная, торжественная музыка, а вокруг было полно людей, красивых и изысканных, полно смеха, полу-улыбок и таких же плавных, как музыка, жестов.  
  
      Людвиг с вежливым лицом выслушивал своего старого императора в окружении самых значимых лиц государства. Однако, его взгляд то и дело норовил скользнуть в сторону, чтобы выискать старшего брата, тонкую и строгую подтянутую фигуру которого он старался фиксировать взглядом. Гилберт отошёл совсем ненадолго — только чтобы выслушать ворчание канцлера, который позвал его в уголок на пару слов, но юный империя уже немного нервничал: брат обычно не оставлял его ни на минуту, помогая, направляя или пресекая.  
  
      С первого и второго коротких взглядов найти брата Людвигу не удалось. Он уже отчётливо нахмурился и практически тревожно оглядывался кругом, бесцеремонно отводя своё внимание от императора. Но в следующий миг ему на лопатку легла рука в перчатке.  
  
      — Я здесь, — сообщил брат, и Людвиг за секунду, другую расслабился. Только теперь он почувствовал, что всё в порядке, только теперь он почувствовал, что всё идёт так, как надо.  
  
      Гилберт был стеной за его спиной.//  
  
  
      Людвиг выдохнул дым большим клубом, и тот заслонил от него ненадолго ближайшие несколько окон дворца. Кажется, там промелькнуло сумрачное лицо Англии, тонко намекающее на окончание перерыва, но Германия своё время отлично знал. Точность часовых механизмов никогда ещё его не подводила.  
  
  
      //Это был холодный окоп с сухой пыльной землёй. Наступало стылое прозрачное утро, и солдаты переговаривались между собой тихо-тихо, иногда поглядывая на Людвига из-под козырьков остроконечных шлемов. Германия хмурился и молчал, невольно то и дело поправляя собственный пикельхельм и ожидая команды, чтобы повести бойцов в атаку.  
  
      На французской позиции не было движения, или, как бы Людвиг ни щурился, он не мог его заметить. Пронизывающий, неприятный ветер стелился по земле пылью в их сторону, и ему это не очень нравилось. Это было так похоже на недостаток выбранной локации.  
  
      Шли секунды, и немецкие солдаты стали переглядываться, коротко, исподволь. Людвиг чувствовал эти взгляды, чувствовал их недоумение и тревогу. А потом он почувствовал другое — запах заплесневелого сена. Сена, которого никак не могло быть здесь, на полях сражений, в самом конце зимы.  
  
      — Противогазы! противогазы, быстро! — коротко, глухо и зло гаркнули у него над ухом, и Германия обернулся, пока его руки автоматически выполняли приказ. Брат возвышался над ними, стоял за их спинами и показывал вперёд. Туда, откуда на них уже шла в атаку французская пехота и откуда перед ней стелился из трубок в руках первого ряда французов прозрачный, но убийственный фосген.  
  
      Людвиг повернулся к врагу, сощуривая глаза за круглыми линзами крупной резиновой маски. Сегодня травили не они, а травили их, но он поднимался в атаку и уже звал за собой солдат, чтобы прорваться сквозь невидимую стену едкого газа. Он слышал, чувствовал и знал, что брат идёт вслед за ним, и это толкало вперёд его самого — ещё сильнее. Они шли против врага, они шли вместе и в одну сторону — как и всегда. С братом позади Германия вымарывал прочь все сомнения и тревоги, он видел ясно только цель.  
  
      Гилберт был валькирией за его спиной.//  
  
  
      Людвиг закурил уже третью сигарету — он их, в общем-то, даже не считал. Он снова затянулся глубоко-глубоко и прищурился от своего же дыма, который сизой пеленой заслонил от него центральный вход во дворец. В дверях стоял Америка и резким жестом махал вглубь здания, приказывая ему возвращаться. Людвиг поднял руку с сигаретой в знак того, что понял, и затянулся ещё раз, во всю мощь лёгких.  
  
  
      //Это была узкая улица Берлина, полная окурков, мусора и разбитого стекла. Таких улиц в столице стало очень много, на всех них хрустело под ногами, на всех них часто слышались звуки драки и вскрики и так же часто попадались пятна плеснувшей крови.  
  
      Людвиг шёл быстро, решительно, хотя и не знал толком, так ли нужно ему идти сейчас домой, добраться до своего жилого квартала. В его дворе было точно так же грязно и шумно, как здесь, и ничего бы не изменилось, пожалуй, остановись он и останься — или не прерывай он своего движения вовсе.  
  
      Однако, он всё-таки остановился. В подворотне шла драка — сцепилось с десяток человек, не меньше, осыпая друг друга тумаками крепких рабочих рук, швыряя друг друга на стены, со злостью разбивая друг другу лица. Людвигу одинаково резало уши руганью с обеих сцепившихся сторон: и от тех, кто был с красными нарукавными повязками с красным же кулаком, и от тех, кто был в светло-коричневых рубахах бывшей тропической униформы и красными повязками с чёрной свастикой. Германия видел несколько мелькающих ножей в потасовке, видел брызги крови и видел осевших у стены: они потеряли сознание, а может, и вовсе уже были мертвы.  
  
      Он не знал, что ему делать. Он не понимал, кто прав, а кто нет: штурмовой отряд или красные фронтовики*. Он хотел только, чтобы всё это остановилось, чтобы его немцы не били и не убивали друг друга в этой и в сотнях других грязных подворотен.  
  
      — Прекратить драку! — зычный голос накрыл улицу, и сильная рука немного отодвинула Людвига с пути, но так и осталась лежать на его плече. Отряд прусской полиции, вышедший из-за угла, бросился к сражавшимся, чтобы остановить, разнять, прекратить хаос.  
  
      Людвиг посмотрел на хмурого брата в полицейской форме и тяжело опустил голову, так ясно вдруг ощутив землю у себя под ногами и опору в лице брата. Всего минуту назад он едва ли не увяз в непонятной, гадкой трясине, разрываясь между двумя группировками.  
  
      Гилберт был блокпостом за его спиной.//  
  
  
      Дыма от него уже не шло, дым давно выветрился, но Людвигу казалось, что тот ещё витает в просторном зале заседаний, как витал минут пять назад, пока он докуривал последнюю сигарету у дверей дворца. Лица генералов и маршалов, входящих в Контрольный совет от каждого государства-победителя, были немного размыты, равно, как и фигуры самих этих государств, которые разместились на первом ряду перед трибуной.  
  
      Германия, сидя позади них и немного сбоку, ждал, пока окончится выступление каждого, кто имел тут право голоса и выхода к трибуне, ждал, когда же наконец ему уже скажут то, ради чего затеяли это заседание первым весенним днём с самого раннего утра.  
  
      Все речи он слушал невнимательно — его внимание на деле требовалось в этом зале не больше его мнения, а ознакомиться со стенографией заседания он мог в любой другой из последующих моментов.  
  
      Германия нарушал все правила, одно за другим, чтобы только услышать быстрее то, что ему так хотели сказать Союзники, что должно было снова в чём-то перераспределить его судьбу, так и не ставшую однозначной и ясной за прошедшие пару лет после войны. Он знал, что решение принято ещё три дня назад, но лишь только сегодня ему было позволено о нём услышать. Он ждал главного — и к концу часа всё же дождался.  
  
      — Государство Пруссия, которое всегда было основой милитаризма и реакции в Германии, признано несуществующим. Контрольный совет принимает следующий закон: государство Пруссия, его правительство и подчинённые ему органы расформированы**, — громогласно и с апломбом отрапортовал Англия, заставив Людвига поднять на него изумлённый взгляд.  
  
      — Что признано несуществующим? Государство Пруссия? — переспросил с недоверием Германия, по очереди поглядев в лицо каждому члену совета.  
  
      — Да, — с достоинством отозвался Артур. Он замолк, обозначая торжественность момента и принятого решения, и потом хотел было добавить, возможно, многое, но его прервал шум.  
  
      По всему залу заседаний раздалось дроблёное хриплое карканье. Союзники оборачивались, каждый из них глядел на Германию как на чужого, как на глупого, как на сумасшедшего, но Германия не мог остановиться.  
  
      Людвиг смеялся. Он очень долго и очень громко смеялся.  
  
  
      //После выбора нового рейхсканцлера, очень скоро ставшего всесильным, после новых выборов в Рейхстаг, приведших туда решающее большинство членов НСДАП, после Прусского путча и Ночи длинных ножей, после того, как по новым отстроенным площадям зашагали процессии с факелами, а здания центральных улиц всех городов украсились красными флагами с чёрным изломанным крестом — после всего этого Людвиг потерял брата.  
  
      Поначалу беспокойство накрывало его волнами, постепенно превращаясь в страх, и тогда он ночи и дни напролёт бегал по Берлину, заходил повсюду, открывал двери любых кабинетов. Он искал Гилберта, и порой ему мерещилась худощавая фигура брата в толпе, но Людвиг никак не мог нагнать её, чтобы заставить обернуться и посмотреть в лицо.  
  
      Германия восставала. Страна росла и восстанавливалась, но вместе с тем всё сильнее надевала как новую маску новый строй. Германия крепла. Германия становилась единой, неделимой, сильной.  
  
      Новое правительство вскоре перестало быть новым. Оно быстро стало для Людвига единственно правильным, единственно существующим, и теперь это он был среди тех людей, кто боролся против остатков Рот Фронта, кто ходил на факельные шествия, кто работал на фабриках и заводах во благо Великого Рейха.  
  
      Но в этой новой Германии больше не было места Пруссии: ни как части империи, ведущей и главной, ни как старшего наставника, ни как сдерживающей силы.  
  
      Германия становилась превыше всего. Превыше всего — и всех. Превыше брата.  
  
      Людвига порой спрашивали о Гилберте, спрашивали, где он, что с ним. В последний раз на памяти Германии о брате его спросил Советский Союз — как раз перед тем, как поставить свою подпись на секретную часть Пакта, который ненадолго объединил их обоих. Людвигу нечего было ответить, и он сумрачно промолчал. Он и сам хотел бы знать, как так вышло. Почему же, ну почему в момент его самой большой силы и славы, в момент его восхитительной мощи, превзошедшей мощь и рухнувшей империи во главе с кайзером, и уж тем более мощь клочковатой, рваной Священной Римской империи, — почему в этот лучший момент его жизни брата, создавшего его и воспитавшего его, больше не было рядом с ним? Брагинский тогда поглядел долго на окостеневшие, как будто заклинившие черты лица Германии, и промолчал, больше не упомянув Пруссию ни словом.  
  
      Германия же чувствовал себя абсолютно изменившимся. Он чувствовал себя настолько другим, что прореха в душе, в которой ютились маленькие напоминания о прошлом, его практически не волновала. Его волновало теперь только движение вперёд, и он так чаял, что Пруссия бы это одобрил. Привычно положил бы руку на плечо. Но потом Германия вспоминал, что ему не нужны более никакие одобрение или поддержка, что он нашёл уже собственное наиболее оптимальное и действенное решение и что он сам теперь является и будет главным. Что он даже доделал то, чего не смог и не захотел когда-то Гилберт, собиравший для Людвига империю: объединил абсолютно все немецкие земли, включая Австрию.  
  
      Людвиг сравнивал себя с братом. Теперь он был национально един, и собственная цельность, уверенность в своём предназначении вели его вперёд, к горизонтам, ясно обозначенным фюрером. Он ощущал себя больше, чем Тевтонский орден, который нёс когда-то свои идеи отсталым и диким народам, и больше, чем королевство Пруссия, не до конца собравшее немецкие земли, не решившееся пойти по Великогерманскому пути. Он чувствовал себя больше и правильнее, он считал, что вырос из всех совершённых братом ошибок.  
  
      Гилберта за спиной Людвига больше не существовало.//  
  
  
      Услышав пресловутый закон, ради которого его держали здесь всё утро, Людвиг отпросился с зала заседаний. Союзники, после его выходки смотрящие на него кто презрительно, кто устало и безразлично, кто удивлённо и с некоторой жалостью, пусть и со скрипом, но отпустили его из осточертевшего дворца.  
  
Германия шёл по Кляйст-парку, по слегка сырой, подмякшей земле. Он автоматически переставлял ноги, он автоматически закуривал сигарету за сигаретой, пока все они не кончились в его портсигаре.  
  
      Он думал о том, что лучше бы они его убили. Лучше бы расформировали саму Германию — ведь он и так уже как два года абсолютно безвластен, лишён голоса, лишён всех прав, и вряд ли теперь это когда-нибудь прекратится.  
  
      Людвига вдруг обуяла злость. Суки… Ну какого, какого ж чёрта! Зачем был весь этот страшный, трупоедский, издевательский фарс?! Зачем было “убивать” Пруссию, которого давным-давно уже не существовало***?.. Ну почему было тогда уж не “расформировать” его самого, если всё равно вся власть, весь народ, все земли — абсолютно всё в их руках?  
  
      Германия остановился, поглядев на опостылевшую зелень, на опостылевшее небо. Он чувствовал себя воткнутой спицей, не имеющей ни малейшей точки опоры, но зачем-то всё равно бессмысленно топорщащейся в земле.  
  
      Вдруг что-то прошло по его плечу, коснулось лопатки как будто бы пальцами, и Людвига прошило сладким ужасом надежды. Прикосновение было непривычно слабым, но ясным, и Людвиг позволил себе обернуться с ухнувшим в самые пятки сердцем.  
  
      — Гилберт?  
  
      Ветер переменился, и ветка каштана, мазнувшая его по спине, отпрянула в другую сторону.  
  
      Германия смотрел назад, себе за плечо невидящим и ненавидящим весь мир взглядом короткую вечность. Потом он рухнул на колени, вжался в землю слипшимся комком, лицом и ладонями, притискиваясь к ней, мешая с грязью волосы и мажа ею одежду.  
  
      Он рыдал долго, громко, навзрыд. Рыдал, сглатывая бьющееся теперь у самой глотки сердце, радуясь украдкой, что ничего больше не видит и не увидит, кроме чёрной земли у себя под носом. Радуясь, что его уже почти что не существует и что теперь он слишком незначителен для всех окружающих стран.  
  
      Земля впитала его слёзы, смешав с собой в одно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  * "штурмовой отряд или красные фронтовики" - в 20-х и начале 30-х нацисты со своми штурмовиками (СА), и коммунисты (Рот Фронт, "красный фронт") боролись за власть. Однако, богатые люди Германии и элиты других стран (например, Англии) проспонсировали и приняли именно нацистов, и у Рот Фронта почти не осталось шансов. Однако, будь у коммунистов больше денег и силы, история могла бы пойти совсееем по другому пути)))  
>  Штурмовики (СА) носили светло-коричневые рубашки как униформу. Эти рубашки, по злой иронии, были частью тропической формы павшей Германской империи для её колоний в Африке и Океании, отобранных у Германии после проигрыша в Первой Мировой. Эту форму и скупили по дешёвке нацисты.  
>    
>  ** "Государство Пруссия, которое всегда было основой милитаризма и реакции в Германии, признано несуществующим. Контрольный совет принимает следующий закон: государство Пруссия, его правительство и подчинённые ему органы расформированы" - это практически прямая цитата, Контрольный совет действительно оповестил 1 марта 1947 года немцев именно об этом и в такой нелепой формулировке.  
>    
>  *** "Зачем было “убивать” Пруссию, которого давным-давно уже не существовало?.." - Пруссия, как территориальное объединение Германии с куда бОльшими правами (охрану правопорядка действительно осуществляла прусская полиция), было расформировано Гитлером ещё в 1933-34 годах. В итоге появилось несколько обычных, без всяких преимуществ перед другими, областей, в том числе Западная и Восточная Пруссии.  
> 


	2. Часть 1 - Казнь

      Этого мальчика Людвиг в свою новую поездку по разделённой столице заметил сразу же, как только перешёл границу и оказался в зоне под контролем Советского Союза. Мальчик был бледен, лохмат, тёмноглаз и отвратительно рыж. Он отвлёкся от игрушечного змея, с которым возился на редковатом газоне, и посмотрел на рослого и всё ещё крепкого Людвига. Короткое мгновение мальчик как будто размышлял, стоит ли Людвиг того, чтобы его приветствовать, потом задумчиво подёргал за концы синего пионерского платка* на шее, но тут же заухмылялся и помахал Людвигу рукой.  
  
В следующую секунду ополовиненный Германия понял, что уже до дрожи его ненавидит.  
  
Немногим позже он узнал, как волей Брагинского названо это новое объединение, откромсавшее у него почти все восточные земли и самую старую часть Берлина, — и даже не удивился. Ещё одна подконтрольная республика, да ещё и с утверждением о демократии прямо в названии. Это смотрелось настолько прямолинейно, что было даже пошлым. Желание Брагинского сделать из этого рыжего мальчика символ — новую, “правильную” германскую нацию — было слишком очевидно. В свою очередь, Джонс не оставлял попыток сделать нечто похожее — но уже с самим Людвигом. Они были так одинаковы в своих притязаниях...  
  
Впрочем, Людвиг давно не испытывал значительных эмоций, что бы ни происходило вокруг, какую б несуразицу ему не подкидывала жизнь, не говоря уже о действительно сильных. У него остались только прямые как шпала и такие же неповоротливые чувства, но смутить его сознание, как и вызвать на его лице любую явную и яркую реакцию стало весьма и весьма затруднительно.  
  
Однако, в глаза Брагинскому он всё же в тот момент посмотрел — устало, мрачно и тускло. Этим глупым разделением на новое и старое государства, этим лишением его ещё одной части прусского наследия — пусть в период оккупации они и принадлежали теперь Людвигу только номинально — Брагинский и Джонс отняли у него последнюю призрачную власть над бывшими исконными землями брата. Отняли преемство, которое создал для него Гилберт. Отняли то, что служило бы напоминанием о Пруссии лучше всех личных вещей. Отняли даже фантом его, брата, присутствия.  
  
Людвиг тогда в первый раз из многих тысяч сказал себе: заслужил. Теперь он не имел права трогать память брата, даже несмотря на то, что это была их общая, одна на двоих память, несмотря на то, что первую сотню лет из всего его недолгого существования почти каждый час был связан с Гилбертом.  
  
Но он бросил брата. Бросил его сам, пусть не на словах, но внутренней убеждённостью в необходимости перемен, необходимости отказа от старых идей и старого строя. Людвиг отказался от правильности его пребывания на своей земле, даже просто от давнего, с детства ещё взрощённого желания, чтобы брат был всегда рядом. Посчитал Гилберта довлеющей тенью за спиной, его стремления — устаревшими, а его патронаж, утративший, как казалось повзрослевшему Людвигу, всякую значимость, — излишним и только мешающим его текущим действиям.  
  
Но на деле у него не было никакого права так поступать, — к этой мысли Людвиг возвращался, как иголка проигрывателя к началу виниловой пластинки. У него не было права отказываться от брата после того, как Людвиг стал главным, пусть даже с Гилбертом, привыкшим руководить и направлять, было бы непросто в новые времена. Брат учил его многому. Брат учил его оглядываться и помнить о прошлом, учил думать о будущем — а он посчитал себя уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы действовать самому…  
  
Он посчитал себя вправе, хотя на самом деле не имел права предавать брата.  
  
Теперь, в итоге всего своего вольнолюбия Людвиг проиграл не что иное, как собственную свободу и право распоряжаться собой. Теперь-то эти права принадлежали отнюдь не любящему и оберегающему его брату — а четырём врагам. Однако, рыжего мальчишку Людвиг всё-таки ненавидел, про себя так и не смирившись с разделением земель и отнюдь не считая себя только Западной Германией, а потому старался видеться с ним как можно меньше, избегая его и пренебрегая им.  
  
Изредка, только изредка, за закрытыми дверьми или десятками километров от любых поселений Людвиг позволял себе ненадолго снова выпустить душу, как случилось тогда в парке, давал течь слезам. После часа, двух, трёх он чувствовал себя достаточно искупившим свою вину перед братом и мог позволить себе ненадолго вспомнить то, что теперь признавал своим единственно верным состоянием: быть ведомым тем, кто его создал.  
  
  
//Когда они отстояли последнюю службу по Железному канцлеру и вышли из церкви, Гилберт поначалу очень долго молчал, бездумно срывая цветы и листья по дороге к извозчику, ожидавшему их у обочины.  
  
— Знаешь, младший, мне кажется, нам пора переехать.  
  
Людвиг, у которого совсем недавно сломался голос и который страшно гордился тем, что может, наконец-то, смотреть в глаза старшему брату почти вровень, от этих слов приостановился в смешении.  
  
— Куда переехать? Зачем?.. — он свёл брови в непонимании. — Разве нам плохо во дворце?  
  
Идея брата показалась ему какой-то нелепой: где же жить им, воплощениям целой великой империи, кроме как не в императорском дворце?.. — но он смолчал из уважения, ожидая сначала объяснений.  
  
Гилберт немного усмехнулся, посмотрев на него искоса.  
  
— Нет, не плохо. Но это уже точно не наш дом, Людвиг. Наш кайзер становится всё дальше от нас, — с сухой и острой печалью констатировал он. — Он сделал и делает всё вопреки советам старого Бисмарка! Поэтому нам надо найти собственный дом, — Гилберт решительно поглядел на юношу. — Такой, в котором мы сами были бы хозяевами.  
  
Людвиг потёр переносицу пальцем — его как-то нехорошо резанули слова брата о кайзере, как будто бы тот был им вовсе недружественным. Чужим. Однако, он не смог найти в этих словах неправду: кайзер Вильгельм и впрямь пренебрегал многим из того, что советовал старый канцлер**, — а потому просто пожал плечом.  
  
— Я найду дом.  
  
И он в самом деле вскоре его нашёл. Небольшой и достаточно уютный, крепкий, хотя и довольно старый — с фахверковыми стенами и толстыми балками под потолком. Гилберту нравилось всё — ровно до того момента, как они поднялись на верхний этаж, отведённый под просторные личные комнаты.  
  
— Так, мне нужен кабинет, библиотека и спальня, — перечислил Пруссия, но потом прошёлся ещё раз вдоль коридора и обратно, с некоторым недоумением недосчитавшись нескольких свободных дверей. Наружное впечатление оказалось немного обманчивым.  
  
— Здесь только три комнаты, — несколько неловко ответил следивший за ним Людвиг. — Прости, кабинеты и библиотека у нас будет одной комнатой, наверное. Или каждому придётся устраивать себе в комнате и рабочее, и спальное место. Помнишь, как было у тебя в старом дворце, ещё до объединения? Это, конечно, не те огромные покои, но...  
  
— Ну уж нет, — безапелляционно отрезал Гилберт с видом настолько решительным, будто впереди у него лежала свободная земля, а позади стояла готовая армия, — мои коллекции нуждаются в отдельном помещении, — а потом подошёл и потрепал Людвига по щеке. — Лучше пусть у нас будет общая спальня и общий кабинет, братик. Ты ведь не будешь против?  
  
Людвиг тяжело заалел, поняв, что сразу же замотал головой, соглашаясь с такими условиями и тем самым выдавая себя. А потом заалел ещё больше, почувствовав, что кровь волной прилила не только к лицу, но ещё и ниже живота. Он бы ни за что не стал признаваться никому и тем более брату, но...  
  
Гилберт стал первым, с мыслями о ком он давным-давно, ещё едва ли не до объединения впервые коснулся себя перед сном.//  
  
  
В своих отлучках Людвиг предпочитал закрытым дверям глушь. Теперь, будучи под пристальным вниманием Америки и его спецслужб, он вряд ли мог надеяться на то, что за ним не следят. И всё же меньше всего на свете Людвиг хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел его мокрое от слёз лицо или услышал сорванный от рыданий голос.  
  
Но он готов был душу дьяволу продать, лишь бы продлить, соединить между собой и сделать непреходящими такие краткие моменты равновесия, его душевной чистоты, которая открывалась ему вместе с усталостью от слёз и недолгим освобождением от чувства собственной вины.  
  
Это нарастающее чувство лёгкости приводило его к желанию брата.  
  
  
//Пристройка к дому, которую они сделали сразу после переезда, по габаритам могла сравниться с самим домом — но зато там легко поместилась вся их ремонтно-мастеровая жизнь, все приспособления, устройства, детали и материалы, которым раньше, рядом с королевским дворцом, с трудом находилось место.  
  
Их общие идеи и устремления, так отражавшие промышленный подъём в стране, всё меньше и меньше были уместны в великосветской жизни, и оба Байльшмидта чувствовали, что решение о переезде было правильным.  
  
Теперь они чаще пропадали там, чем раньше — и теперь никто не мог их этим понукать, как, бывало, с недовольным цоканьем делал новый кайзер. Людвига до сих пор немного удивлял энтузиазм брата, с которым тот брался за такую, казалось бы, грязную работу, но ему грело душу то, что брат всё так же един с ним в действиях и интересах.  
  
Сам Людвиг относился к этому месту совсем нейтрально: он просто воплощал здесь то, что Пруссия называл передовыми технологиями и прогрессом. Да, он пламенел тут энтузиазмом, который делил с братом, который объединял их обоих в экстазе сотворения. Но Германия никак не ожидал, что именно здесь родится что-то личное между ними двумя.  
  
Пожалуй, это было самое неподходящее место: здесь было грязно, здесь царили запахи масел и смазок, да и сами они были к ночи уже умотаны своей работой. Однако, в тот момент, когда механизм, наконец, заработал, Гилберт вне себя от восторга вдруг расцеловал младшего по измазанным щекам. Он остановился ровно у губ — и Людвигу самым правильным на свете показалось ответить именно в них.  
  
Так же, как полчаса до того они проводили испытания, меняя параметры и условия то в одну, то в другую сторону, так теперь они пробовали все касания в одних объятьях на двоих и в одном на двоих поцелуе.  
  
С тех пор они часто целовались, когда между ними наступало такое ясное чувство единства в своих устремлениях, единство достижения цели или воплощения идей.  
  
Гилберт стал тем, кто вдохновлял Людвига, с кем он не чувствовал препятствий разуму и свету мысли.//  
  
  
Чаще всего он уходил на окраины Берлина. Той части Берлина, которая оставалась для него доступной, где он мог почти позабыть о дурацких, ложных и кривых границах, выстроенных двумя мировыми державами на его подчинённой их прихотливой воле земле. Здесь его не останавливали, как в Восточной части, — Америка ведь неустанно твердил о прелестях демократической свободы, да-да, — и Людвиг имел возможность отрешиться.  
  
Тут он мог исполнить ставший ему жизненно нужным его собственный эмоциональный ритуал. Но ритуал этот после всего искупления слезами и фантомного объединения с братом слишком часто оканчивался одной небольшой проблемой — той самой, к которой всегда приводило чрезмерное и долгое нарушение Гилбертом его личных границ.  
  
  
//Стоило им только съехаться не просто в один относительно небольшой дом, но и разделить друг с другом спальную комнату, как Людвигу стало понятно, что этому месту суждено стать его личной камерой пыток. Пыток бесследных и почти нежных, безо всяких внешних примет, но достаточно явных, чтобы он стал засыпать на своей кровати с ожиданием, а иногда и не спать вовсе.  
  
Однако, Гилберт всё не приходил, чтобы трогать его, — Германия через какое-то время даже перестал удушливо краснеть при собственных мыслях об этом, — Гилберт, казалось, если и приходил и с размаху укладывался на его кровать, то только для того, чтобы её просто занять. Это бесило и растапливало сердце Людвига, ведь брат был беспардонен, но вместе с тем вдруг становился так близко, что это почти превращалось в проблему.  
  
Германия метался у себя в душе, не имея опыта, но, самое страшное, не имея верного понимания, хорошо ли, нужно ли, чтобы свершилось то, чего он так хотел. Его отвращала грязь бессмысленности, с которой к другим — ко всем подряд, даже к людям! — приставали такие воплощения как Франция или Испания. Однако, желание ощутить на теле более явное прикосновение от брата, чем просто губами к губам, снедало его, дразнило его и сладко мучило.  
  
А Гилберт как ждал момента. Того самого, правильного: наверное, любой иной из прочих Людвиг отверг бы своим терзающимся сердцем, ощутив его искусственность, натужность и пошлость. Но — только не этот момент, когда его брат, в очередной раз привычно заняв половину его постели, вдруг повернул к Людвигу лицо и безмятежно сказал:  
  
— Я тут подумал, мелкий… Когда тебе захочется избавиться от меня и я тебе буду уже не нужен — не говори и не мучайся. Это нормальное дело. Я всё пойму и уйду. Когда ты станешь совсем взрослым, самое будет время, чтобы мне умереть.  
  
От этих нескольких простых, бессердечных, таких глупых слов у Людвига брызнули слёзы. Ему в единый миг стало больно и душно, страшно и до ярости обидно.  
  
— Неправда, не вздумай, не смей, — прерывисто, звеняще вырвалось у него из горла, и он схватился за Пруссию, тряхнув брата так сильно, что тот охнул. Гилберт засмеялся резковато и несколько неловко, посмотрев на брата удивлённым, но отчего-то так ярко загоревшимся взглядом, от которого с ног до головы ошарашило мягким теплом.  
  
И тогда Людвиг не выдержал: неловко притиснув Гилберта, он то ли вжался в него, ища привычной защиты, то ли сам вжал его в себя, боясь отпустить. Их руки столкнулись несколько раз, а губы так и вовсе втёрлись друг в друга, и тысячу секунд спустя Германия уже не отследил, как его рука стиснула и перебрала весь упругий рельеф в паху у брата. Его вело чувством, и всякое стеснение перестало для него существовать.  
  
Всё дальнейшее было так правильно, что Людвиг и понять-то не мог, зачем вообще сомневался. Как так случилось, что ему до сих пор не хватало уверенности в брате или в самом себе? Почему он вообще размышлял, что всё может выйти как-то иначе?..  
  
Истина была проста, и она была в том, что с Гилбертом не могло выйти неправильно.  
  
Вот только когда они уже совсем засыпали, оба, он услышал нечёткий братов шёпот.  
  
— Не отвергнешь — не уйду, — кажется, пробормотал Гилберт, но ни тогда, ни потом Германия так и не был уверен, что именно он в тот миг услышал.  
  
Зато на следующее утро он был твёрдо уверен в другом: они повторят, они окунутся снова как в туман в эту горячую, фантастическую близость. И сделают это столько раз, сколько между ними будет рождаться эта колкая нежность, в которую переродились все его мучительные сомнения.  
  
Гилберт стал тем, без кого для Людвига не существовало абсолютно никаких слов о любви.//  
  
  
Ему было тяжело справляться с накатывающим после его ритуала возбуждением. Но каждый раз он старался побороть себя и унять себя. Как бы там ни было, Гилберта нет — а без Гилберта он не кончит.  
  
Людвиг потом обычно подолгу гулял по выбранным окрестностям, кружил по берегам притоков Шпрее и дорогам между рядами домиков, уходил в поля и в лес, где делал новый круг, чтобы вернуться.  
  
Он выбирал эти места, потому что здесь, уж хотя бы здесь Брагинскому и Джонсу было нечего между собой делить. Хотя отсюда было, увы, довольно близко к той отвратительной серой ограде, которая опоясывала половину Берлина, как будто какую-то резервацию, эти простые, почти сельские пейзажи на окраине столицы не представляли для двух мировых господ никакого интереса. За это Людвиг их так и ценил. Настолько, что готов был забыть даже о чёртовой стене, водружённой Брагинским.  
  
Однако, Людвиг не ожидал, что однажды встретит тут того самого рыжего мальчика, который был новым воплощением старых прусских земель — мальчика с глупым “демократическим” именем и наверняка насквозь коммунистической сутью. — Что ты тут делаешь? — негодование его присутствием настолько переполнило Людвига, что он даже нарушил свою устоявшуюся привычку никак не общаться с мальчишкой, по возможности игнорировать его.  
  
Тот поглядел на Людвига угрюмо и вытер нос — почему-то кровящий — тем самым синим пионерским галстуком, который Германия видел на нём в первую их встречу. По сравнению с тем разом мальчишка неплохо подрос, что раздражало Людвига только больше.  
  
— Я хотел к тебе! — звонко и дерзко заявил мальчишка, хлюпнув и потерев по тонким жилистым своим рукам длинные царапины. Людвиг прищурился: похоже, воплощение данного желания далось сорванцу совсем не легко. И как он только умудрился перебраться через это бетонное и сверхдружелюбное коммунистическое кольцо?..  
  
— Что тебе от меня надо? — грубо спросил Германия, отмечая краем глаза, как тот всё сильнее и сильнее сминает несчастный испачканный шейный платок.  
  
— К тебе! — настойчивее и громче отозвался тот, поднимая на Людвига ярко горящие глаза, видимо, со всех своих силёнок пытаясь объяснить то, что большому и взрослому Людвигу было почему-то невдомёк. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Мы должны быть вместе! — он весь вытянулся в струнку, выгнув, выперев к Людвигу грудь, как будто и в самом деле не мог не тянуться к нему.  
  
— Уходи назад, — презрительно бросил Германия, разворачиваясь прочь. В самом деле, какого чёрта он всё ещё слушал этого малолетку, ворвавшемуся в его владения, да ещё в святой для него момент?! Этот советский отпрыск не имел права на какие-то претензии, он не имел права обращаться к нему, настоящему Германии! Пусть жалуется Брагинскому на жизнь. Или вообще бежит к Джонсу: уж Америка-то не просто оценит, а прямо сенсацию из его жалоб сделает — как сделал из энтузиастов, прокопавших первый туннель под Стеной***.  
  
— Нет, не уйду! — мальчишка закричал во всю глотку, и глотка у него оказалась внезапно сильной, Людвиг даже поморщился. — Не отворачивайся! Я пришёл быть с тобой, мы с тобой одно и то же!  
  
Германия на такую дерзость даже замер и развернулся резко, чтобы остановить происходящее, всё то неправильное, практически кощунственное, что смел говорить этот беспардонный мальчишка.  
  
Но мальчик продолжил, и Людвиг обомлел от его слов.  
  
— Мы должны быть вместе, — маленькое воплощение подскочило к нему, буквально под ноги, и Германия, замахнувшийся уже было, чтобы отшвырнуть наглеца, вдруг заметил, что в его рыжих волосах так много белых, седых штрихов, как совсем не пристало иметь мальчишке. Даже если он был воплощением государства.  
  
Мальчишку же одним замахом было не остановить.  
  
— Мы — один народ! Мы ведь братья!  
  
Людвиг медленно опустил руку.  
  
— Это неправда, — изменившимся голосом сказал он, поглядев в сторону так, словно хотел там кого-то увидеть. — Брат у меня был только один. И другого больше не будет.  
  
Он ждал, что мальчик отступит и теперь-то наконец уйдёт. Но мальчишка вдруг разулыбался, схватил безвольную руку Людвига, его глаза лихорадочно заблестели.  
  
— Будет. Будет! Уже есть, — в его узких ладонях и тонких измазанных пальцах чистая крепкая рука Людвига смотрелась так странно, но маленькому нахалу было всё нипочём.  
  
Германия, глядя на их руки, а потом в глаза мальчику, не смог возразить. Слёзы он выплакал за три часа, что пробыл тут, а маленькая мальчишеская рука была такой хваткой и тёплой. Он вдруг понял, что не хочет больше сопротивляться, что бы это для него ни значило в будущем.  
  
Пусть будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "концы синего пионерского платка" - у пионеров ГДР галстуки были синие, а не красные.  
>    
>  ** "кайзер Вильгельм и впрямь пренебрегал многим из того, что советовал старый канцлер" - молодой кайзер, едва взойдя на престол, действительно был во многом не согласен с политикой старого канцлера, действовал ему вопреки и в итоге вынудил Бисмарка подать в отставку. В отличие от своего деда, вместе с Бисмарком объединившего Германию, Вильгельм II не уважал устремления канцлера и считал себя более осведомлённым в государственных делах.  
>    
>  *** "сенсацию из его жалоб сделает — как сделал из энтузиастов, прокопавших первый туннель под Стеной" - речь идёт о Туннеле 29, который прокопал с друзьями спортсмен, сбежавший из ГДР. Пресса, прознавшая об этом, прямо в ходе раскопок снимала документальный фильм, чтобы потом сделать сенсацию. Об этом туннеле есть замечательный немецкий фильм 2001 года (Der Tunnel, так и называется). Очень рекомендую к просмотру)


	3. Часть 3 - На глубине

      Он был виновен. И он казнил себя за это снова, потом снова и снова. Он воскрешал себя для того, чтобы можно было вновь быть наказанным. Для того, чтобы не прерывать круг, который обязан был быть выполнен, как программа с бесконечным циклом.  
  
      Но теперь ещё появился мальчик. Людвиг так и обозначал его: мальчик. Он не желал знать его имени — да и не был уверен, что оно в принципе есть, ведь далеко не каждое воплощение выживало после первых десятилетий своей жизни. И таких юных обычно ещё никто не спрашивал, как же там их зовут — в таком возрасте они волновали разве что только своих создателей. Его, Людвига, первые десятилетия тоже никто не спрашивал — кроме Гилберта, естественно.  
  
      Конечно же, Германия и не думал относить мальчишку к себе, соотносить его с собой, называть своим. Но после их встречи Людвиг перестал считать его ошибкой истории.  
  
      Что было важно, так это то, что кое в чём мальчик был прав. Они и в самом деле были одним народом, а чужая воля, поставившая между ними как можно больше преград, теперь истаивала, исчезала с каждым днём. Настал момент, когда эта воля, разделявшая их, осталась лишь тонкой плёнкой — тонкой каменной плёнкой, стеной, с которой всё и началось тридцать лет назад.  
  
      Тогда Стена была страшной и высокой, она была похожа на пасть исполинского чудовища, раскрывшуюся над беззащитным и обкромсанным до половины Берлином, с готовыми захлопнуться над бедным городом — истинной столицей Людвига — пластинами серых зубьев, которые Брагинский мнил защитой, крепостной стеной от угроз капитализма. И теперь эти зубья дрожали под гнетущей народной волей — мальчик, кажется, готов был разбиться в кровь и продраться через любую преграду, лишь бы только снова встретиться с Людвигом.  
  
  
      //Каждый раз, когда он оставлял свои земли, отступая, это было больно. Хотя до окончания очередной войны и дележа границ между союзниками они всё ещё оставались его собственными, но отступать от них, покидая своих граждан, было тяжелее, чем потом ставить подписи под чужими решениями.  
  
      Отступление от Кёнигсберга и его окрестностей, сдача самого что ни на есть прусского города-крепости обошлось Людвигу особенно дорого. Каждый оставленный городок и тевтонский замок — места славы, величия и памяти исчезнувшего Гилберта — оставались на его теле чёрными, несходящими гематомами.  
  
      Людвигу казалось, что все эти его восточные замки, все укрепления и крепостные стены, башни и редуты — что они, как будто будучи из засохшего песка в его ладонях, утекают, рассеиваются ветром.  
  
      Ничто из утраченного не ударило по нему так сильно, как прекрасный королевский Кёнигсберг, лучшая из крепостей его провинции Восточная Пруссия. Однако, когда комендант города, сидя в бункере под искорёженными авиацией Артура стенами старейшего немецкого университета*, соглашался на капитуляцию, от огромного непрерывного кольца королевской крепости оставались лишь жалкие клочки стен и отдельные башни.  
  
      За этот проклятый XX век, в проклятые его сороковые Германия потерял всё, что потом и кровью завоевали и защищали его братья — Пруссия, Бранденбург, Саксония — за предыдущие семь веков, за что они постепенно объединялись друг меж другом и с другими немцами.  
  
      Всё величие тевтонских крепостей скрыло балтийскими волнами так же, как когда-то эти волны скрыли древние хвойные леса, — и теперь только кусочки оранжево-жёлтой окаменевшей смолы, вымываемые на берег, что-то напоминали о них.  
  
      Гилберт был его панцирем, его доспехами, его защитой, разбитой в прах.//  
  
  
      Людвиг чувствовал, что его теперь тоже тянет — на Восток. Это было вечное направление мысли и движений германской нации, начатое давно, задолго до брата и его Тевтонского ордена, начатое ещё Великим Карлом. Тем самым немцем, наследниками которого стали многие страны: от Франции до Австрии, от Нидерландов до Италии**. Это было вечное немецкое устремление на Восток, которое век за веком оканчивалось то трагедией для самих германских государств и ненавистью окружающих наций, то — их же триумфом и единением с другими нациями в интересах и целях.  
  
      Людвиг не избежал судьбы своих предков: уже третий раз за всю его недолгую жизнь его вело и влекло туда, в ту сторону. На Восток.  
  
      Германия тяготился этим тянущим чувством. Два раза он обжигался до мяса, до костей — и едва не погибал там, на Востоке. Инстинкты говорили ему, что путь туда должен быть заказан, забыт и закрыт, пусть даже там осталось так много связанных с ним людей и мест, осталось так много следов истории его братьев-предшественников, истории Пруссии и его собственной истории.  
  
      Пусть даже с каждым разом граница с востока подпирала его всё сильнее и ближе, и теперь уже — под самый Одер. Под самое горло.  
  
      Людвига окатывало холодной дрожью при мысли о том, что там, на Востоке, остались почти все земли брата — в руках Лукашевича, Брагинского и этого самого рыжего мальчишки.  
  
      Однако, рыжий мальчишка был единственным из всей троицы, кто хотел быть с Германией по-настоящему. Не в союзе, не в объединении, не сюзереном, о нет. Кто хотел и сам быть Германией, её частью.  
  
  
      //Когда сдались абсолютно все, когда отвернулись или переметнулись все, кто воевал с ним рука об руку, помогал ему или хотя бы не мешал, когда Германия, оставшись один против обозлённых, ожесточившихся на все принесённые им страдания союзников, сдался только в самый-самый последний, абсолютно безнадёжный момент, — тогда всем вдруг показалось, что бойня окончена. И только Людвиг, измождённый до крайности, по-звериному дравшийся до самого конца, в это не поверил.  
  
      Союзники думали, что — ну вот и всё, вот и конец льющейся рекой крови. Германский зверь обессилен и заперт, а ядовитая гидра нацизма растерзана и убита. Они радовались, они делили кровавый, изрытый окопами и бомбовыми воронками, начинённый миллионами трупов своих сыновей пирог под названием Германия.  
  
      А Людвиг ходил по улицам оккупированного Берлина и ждал. Он подспудно чувствовал, знал — чего именно, и вскоре он дождался.  
  
      Они шли разорванными кучками, по одиночке, парами, тройками — редко когда больше, ведь мало кто выживал. За ними тянулся по немецким ещё дорогам бурый шлейф немецкой крови. Вот только тянулся он из городов и сёл, которые перестали быть немецкими, — в которых теперь самоуправствовали поляки, чехи и русские, изгоняя лезвием и дулом всех оставшихся. Всех, кто был слишком слаб или мал, чтобы стать трупом на передовой, но при этом неимоверным чудом умудрился выжить в мясорубке, прокатившейся по местам, которые они считали родными.  
  
      Людвиг встречал их и с молчаливой тоской смотрел в их лица с посеревшими волосами, так напоминающими ему волосы брата. Лица были омертвевшими, усталыми масками, но всё равно эти люди шли сюда, в столицу и дальше, на запад, — туда, где был бы хоть какой-то шанс быть принятыми, быть своими. Хоть какой-то шанс — быть не убитыми за то, что они всё ещё оставались немцами.  
  
      Эти беженцы были — и одновременно их как будто не было. Никто их не видел, никто не считал нужным знать, почему эти миллионы стариков, детей и женщин бегут и кто их теперь-то гонит. Для победивших союзников этой льющейся уже после окончания всей войны, после признания поражения и абсолютной капитуляции крови не существовало вовсе, ведь эта льющаяся кровь всё равно была немецкой.  
  
      Их прародители и старейшие из них гордо называли себя пруссаками, а их родители, мужья и сыновья стали теми самыми трупами на пути в Рейхсканцелярию и бункер Гитлера. Их самих же изгоняли с мест, на которых они жили веками, и особенно кроваво делали это Польша и Чехословакия*** — слабые страны, первыми проигравшие Людвигу, а теперь резвящиеся ото всей души с молчаливого одобрения господ победителей.  
  
      Гилберт был его кровью, но она вернулась к нему всеми оставшимися одинокими потемневшими струями.//  
  
  
      Настал, наконец, момент — и по укреплениям Брагинского, прикрывающим одних немцев от других, пробежала трещина.  
  
      Людвиг, услышав новости о том, что граница открыта, был одним из первых, кто пошёл к стене с орудием — чтобы её разрушить. Чтобы уничтожить эту кощунственную линию, располосовавшую Германию.  
  
      Крошить исписанный за долгие годы разноцветными надписями бетон было чертовски тяжело, и его руки очень скоро покрылись не только пылью и цветной крошкой — его руки истёрлись до мозолей, а стена, крепкая серая смесь, скреплённая арматурой, всё так же стояла.  
  
      Но она не была вечной. Уже нет. Она не могла больше устоять, сдаваясь по каждому неровно отхваченному киркой или ломом булыжнику, — и Людвиг принимал её уже неминуемое поражение, щурясь от пыли.  
  
      Наконец, Германия сделал проход, достаточный, чтобы пройти в него самому. Он прорубил себе, лично себе вход — потому что, как бы там ни было, это была его земля, и за Стеной тоже.  
  
      Пусть на ней теперь будет жить ещё один — этот мальчик. Людвиг был согласен. Лишь бы только больше не было никаких преград.  
  
      Закончив с проёмом, Германия шагнул в него и огляделся. Да, он не скрывал, кого ищет: мальчик первый пришёл к нему несколько лет назад и так дерзко и отчаянно хотел быть вместе с ним, несмотря на всё то, чем ему это грозило. Это значило, что он теперь должен был его к себе забрать, и никак не могло быть иначе.  
  
      Людвиг уже потерял однажды абсолютно всё, всю свою жизнь, и теперь, хотя бы с этой минуты, не хотел больше ничего и никого терять. Пусть даже это было неизмеримо малым по сравнению с прошлым.  
  
      Оно всё равно стоило того, чтобы его сохранить.  
  
  
      //После Первой войны, когда они с братом рухнули в пропасть поражения, они были унижены, ограблены, истощены — но не сломлены. Им достало сил на реванш.  
  
      После Второй всё было иначе. Он был один, и победители не унижали его и не грабили. Некуда было унижать, нечего уже было грабить. Поэтому они просто командовали Германией, считали себя его хозяевами — и по своему разумению “наводили порядок” в его доме.  
  
      Джонс велел — и Людвиг надевал свой подлатанный костюм, брал лопату и шёл в таком виде как на работу: закапывать поломанные, тонкие до просветов между костями фигуры****. Людвиг вместе с остальными укладывал их штабелями в огромные братские могилы и бросал сверху землю. Махая лопатой, он неотрывно глядел только в провалы глазниц на очерченных натянутой кожей черепах, которые ещё не так давно мерились штангенциркулями со всех сторон, чтобы доказать, что эта форма — второй сорт. Чтобы доказать, что вот эти его граждане и граждане соседних государств — не имеют права жить вовсе…  
  
      Германия был так ослеплён, что этому верил. Теперь в его омертвевшем сердце уже не могли поместиться жалость или раскаяние так же, как не могли поместиться там вера во что-либо лучшее или надежда на что-либо значимое.  
      Но он делал сейчас то, что мог хотя бы напоследок сделать для этих людей, своих и чужих, — хоронил их в своей земле, в своём сердце, чтобы хотя бы теперь дать им обрести покой и самому никогда не забыть об их страданиях и боли.  
      Джонс называл это денацификацией, и чем дальше он так делал, тем больше Людвига трясло, когда кто-то говорил “немцы” или “немецкая нация”.  
  
      Брагинский велел — и Людвиг возвращался в Польшу, Чехословакию и новоявленные республики СССР, чтобы вместе с сотнями тысяч бесправных пленных немецких солдат, оставшихся по воле Союза в этих странах, отстраивать разрушенные войной города. Чтобы видеть, как его выжившие в войне мужчины умирают на чужой земле посреди грязных строек или бараков от истощения и болезней*****. Умирают десятками тысяч, умирают так же, как умирали несколько лет назад “неправильные” люди в его собственных концентрационных трудовых лагерях.  
  
      Людвиг смотрел на это с пустой тоской. В его сердце не помещалась благодарность за то, что они, эти его люди, вообще живы, за то, что их никто не травит и не сжигает, так же, как там уже десятилетиями не помещалась любовь к кому бы то ни было.  
  
      Он делал сейчас только, что мог — работал за себя и за всех, пока хватало сил, и, наверное, это помогло кому-то из них остаться в живых и даже вернуться.  
  
      Брагинский, в отличие от Джонса, происходящее никак не называл: он только следил за Людвигом усталым и прищуренным взглядом, не желая подходить к нему ближе. От этого взгляда по практически не разгибающейся от работы спине Германии зачастую бежала невольная дрожь чужой боли и ярости — за всё то, что он причинил.  
  
      Все они вчетвером — включая ещё Англию и Францию — пытались переучить и воспитать Людвига, показать ему, как надо жить, каждый по мере своих потребностей и фантазии. Они все, как один, пытались затереть, зачеркнуть любое мало-мальское напоминание о его нацизме. Все как один клеймили его злом, не задумываясь о тому, откуда оно взялось. Но они не понимали одного…  
  
      Эта ужасная идея, разбившая столько стран и жизней, но больше всего — самого Германию и жизнь его брата, в какой-то момент стала его спасением. Она вдруг закрыла собой пустоту внутри Людвига, хотя и навязала при этом ему свой лживый свет, но зато стала его новым смыслом и опорой. Вот только высосала из него всё, кроме, собственно, жизни.  
  
      Гилберт был его сутью, его стержнем, без которого Германии не существовало, и никакой ложный стержень не мог его подменить, разве только всё разрушить.//  
  
  
      Людвиг, буравя толпу в бывшей уже полосе отчуждения за Стеной, наконец нашёл глазами тонкую и высокую фигуру. Он немного удивился: оказывается, мальчик за всё это время успел вытянуться ещё больше — он был уже практически взрослого роста. Его удивило и другое: в этот раз мальчик к нему не бежал, ломясь грудью сквозь все препятствия, а ждал, стоял и ждал, пока Людвиг подойдёт сам. Германия покачал головой и даже мрачновато хмыкнул. Что ж, ему несложно, он подойдёт.  
  
      Людвиг пошёл вперёд медленно и чеканя шаг. Он чувствовал себя тем, кто имеет право ступать по этой земле, и он чувствовал, что мальчик признаёт этот факт. Германия приближался, коротко окидывая своего визави взглядом, подмечая вырисовывающиеся всё лучше с каждым шагом детали.  
  
      Сначала его удивило то, что мальчик совсем уж поседел. Даже в десятке метров от него не было больше заметно рыжих отблесков на волосах.  
  
      Потом его задело то, что мальчик стоит практически на вытяжку, по-военному строго, — а ведь он не был проверяющим на плацу, Людвиг просто шёл к тому, кто позвал.  
  
      И окончательно его поразили глаза. Они были не тёмными, как раньше — какими-то невнятно серыми, что ли, или карими, Германия до того как-то особо не подмечал. Сейчас они покраснели.  
  
      Людвиг, во все глаза глядя, был уже совсем близко, приостановившись буквально в двух шагах, когда ждущее его воплощение, к которому он и сам стремился, произнесло то, чего он отнюдь не ждал.  
  
      — Не отвергай меня больше, — по его лицу скользнула усмешка. Уже настолько позабытая Людвигом усмешка. — Второй раз я не выдержу, брат.  
  
      Колени дрогнули и подкосились, Германия упал прямо перед ним, к его ногам. Его глаза застилали слёзы, он почти ничего не видел — но он всё понял и теперь знал.  
  
      — Прости меня, Гилберт…  
  
      Людвиг задыхался, он почти не мог вдохнуть — от горя, от счастья, от любви. Ради этого стоило пережить почти смерть.  
  
      Пожалуй, теперь-то он мог бы наконец умереть. Потому что он всё-таки искупил свою вину. И всё-таки заслужил своего брата.  
  
      Но вот только с той же ясностью Германия знал: брат не даст ему никуда уйти и не захочет уйти сам. Так было — и будет.  
  
  
      Гилберт был светом. Новым старым светом в его глазах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "под искорёженными авиацией Артура стенами старейшего немецкого университета" - едва отправздновав 400-летие, Кёнигсбергский университет "Альбертина" вместе со всем историческим центром Кёнигсберга была варварски и бездушно разрушена британской авиацией - так же, как Дрезден и другие древние города Германии.  
>   
>  ** "начатое ещё Великим Карлом. Тем самым немцем, наследниками которого стали многие страны: от Франции до Австрии, от Нидерландов до Италии" - империя Карла Великого, из которой потом появились многие средневековые страны, охватывала половину материковой Европы и имела столицу в Аахене (Германия). Карл действительно был немцем, хотя именно от него пошла французская династия Каролингов)  
>   
>  *** "Их самих же изгоняли с мест, на которых они жили веками, и особенно кроваво делали это Польша и Чехословакия" - мало кто знает, но после войны действительно был немецкий геноцид поляками и чехами. Немцы были изгнаны без права взять с собой вещи и много еды, над ними издевались и убивали в процессе. Всего из 14 млн изгнанных погибло около 2 млн немцев.  
>   
>  **** "и шёл в таком виде как на работу: закапывать поломанные, тонкие до просветов между костями фигуры" - американцы действительно заставляли немцев закапывать трупы жертв концлагерей и показательно фотографировали их в процессе.  
>   
>  ***** "Чтобы видеть, как его выжившие в войне мужчины умирают на чужой земле посреди грязных строек или бараков от истощения и болезней" - из 2,4 млн немцев в плену СССР умерло около 300 тысяч.


End file.
